


Dancing Rain

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, au where they're dancing partners, cheesy cute, dancing under the rain au thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: Dancing under the rain.





	

    Slim arms stay aloft in front, then wave up and down. Eyes closed, the young woman took slow steps, the gentlest of hums purring through her throat. Soft lips curled upward, allowing her body to give off a twirl, the lavender dress barely circling with her movements. Silver locks clung from the hairdo she sported – or had been, as thick clumps had clung against her wet neck, dripping with water.

    The rain danced below, among the dark night. It was a soothing, light rainfall – one that relaxed. Violent winds and roaring thunders were absent from this storm. Despite her acknowledging that resulting in her being out, exposed to such cold rain would bring her sickness, Corrin still allowed herself to sway, her hums mixing with the crashing of water below her feet. She was soaked to the bone, but her simple dress had a bit of thickness to the fabric, so she wasn’t completely wet – yet.

    She was fascinated. With having such a sheltered life, there were many things that Corrin had not been able to do, and so every now and then, she allowed herself to enjoy the more simple things that life had to offer. She had recently learned how to dance, and it had quickly become one of her favorite pastimes. There were so _many_ forms of dance, each with its own culture, and though it overwhelmed her, it also thrilled her, for this was something that hit her personally. A way she could express herself without any hesitance, nor fear, was something that Corrin had longed for, and now, she was able to do so.

    Her toes felt the wetness of the grass as she swayed. Strutting up, she positioned one hand up, while the other rested in front of her, then swayed as she mimicked her newest lesson – ballroom dancing. “How do you do?” she asked to nobody in particular, voice holding politeness.

    Corrin almost jumped in place when a voice answered, “Splendid, ma’am. And yourself?”

    Her hands dropped, her whole body shifting to the left, gaping in surprise at the owner of the voice. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she saw Silas – her dancing partner for quite some time now – standing before her. He had changed out of his previous clothes into a simple blue buttoned down collar shirt and some black pants, which were now visibly soaking up due to the cold rain. One of her hands covered her parted mouth for a moment, before gasping. “Silas? What are you doing here?” Her hands grabbed his own, tugging softly once she noted the fact that _he_ was vulnerable to obtaining a fever or a cold due to her. “You should be getting home!”

    His usual stuck up strands of hair were plastered down due to the rain. The male pulled his hands away – much to her shock – but instead, stood up straight, one hand pressed to his back, while the other rose over in front, and palm facing up. His smile, one that never failed to bring an unexplainable sensation in her chest, flashed toward her. “Care to dance?”

    Corrin had secrets, but her biggest one was the fact that she had come to _really_ enjoy spending time with Silas. It delighted her whenever she waited patiently at the dance hall, her red eyes brightening whenever he would finally arrive to their sessions. Sometimes, they’d even have a cup of coffee right after their sessions had concluded, and the two had gotten to know a bit about each other – she was living with her step-siblings, and he was at his own just on the other side of town. She had a thing for cheesy romance novels while he enjoyed science fiction. Both held a like for video games, dancing, and had a few more similar interests. And in the end, Corrin had developed some sort of crush on him – though it pained her knowing that it was undoubtedly one-sided on her part. Sure, Silas was the sweetest man on the planet to her, but perhaps he had someone else? Maybe he was nice because he was obligated to be?

    Still, Corrin knew that having hope was either going to bring her good or bad.

    Red eyes glanced at the hovered hand before her, and she thought for a moment if this was some sort of a hallucination. Would Silas bother to _waste_ time outside of their dance sessions? She frowned at her own dark thoughts, simply gazing at his hand. “Um…I don’t want to, uh, be wasting your time,” she explained quickly. Grabbing a bit of her lopsided bun, she squeezed to allow some of the water to drop down to keep her hands occupied. “I mean, practice is over already…”

    However, the male only gave off a hearty laugh. “I know that.”

    “Ahaha…” She dropped her hands, now a bit anxious. She caught the way he gestured with his fingers, still keeping his hand aloft for her.

    “Dance with me.” It wasn’t a question.

    Corrin hesitantly brought her hand up.

    Silas smiled once again when she shifted her scrutiny to him. “I’ve been watching you dance in the rain for some time now,” he commented – _casually_ – bringing her to gaze down at her feet in shame. “And you dance so beautifully.”

    Once again, her eyes flickered back to him, jolt painting her face.

    “So, if you don’t mind, I _want_ to dance with you.” He patiently kept his hand in front – he didn’t want to rush her or anything, and would respect her decision if she were to decline him.

    After a moment of nothing but the rain pouring, Corrin relaxed, then slipped her small palm into his much larger one. He slowly tugged her closer to his body, one hand at her hip while the other held on to her hand tightly. The two began to dance slowly, and soon enough, Corrin had begun to dance more confidently, just like how they had been dancing earlier that day back in the hall.

    Soon, both swayed, laughter erupting from the two as they enjoyed being in each other’s arms. Silas pulled back to twirl her under her arm, that sweet smile that she gifted him being one of the most gorgeous smiles he had seen. Everything about her was perfect – and Silas was no stranger to the rapid beating of his chest with each bubbly laugh she rang and each squeeze of their hands.

    Soft humming echoed once more, this time from Silas himself. The young woman had her head resting on his chest, no doubt that she was listening to his heart thumping quickly in his chest. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt happy.

    He also felt the incoming illness that had impacted, but it was all worth it, if it meant having Corrin in his embrace, finally sharing a dance at their leisure.

**Author's Note:**

> more aus!!


End file.
